warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rainlegs/Well then
So from what I've heard and what I've interpreted is that my services are no longer needed on the wiki as the 'crat. I offered you guys less then a month ago to leave. All I've been hearing the past week is that I'm bipolar, my characters are too old, and that I'm not needed as the 'babysitter', er, sorry, I mean 'peace-keeper' of this wiki. I ended up talking with a few users today....and apparently you've all been considering switching my rights with Rowan. That's fine; I can see your points. I;ve been slammed with work on wwiki and another roleplay wiki that's ben more interesting. I haven't had the time for a petty website in which how many girlfriends a kit can get is the center of attention. I;ve had great times with this wiki, and, honestly, i feel like I'm going to cry as I type this. However, the bad times have been occuring more and more frequently, and I just can't take it anymore. I try to roleplay, I really do, but my posts are ignored. I try to lead PCA, but most of my comments are already said, and I can't bring myself to CBA chararts that aren't up to my standards. So I let you guys do it. Yes, I should comment, but really it's just my own nit-pickyness getting in my way. The chararts are fine, really. The past three months, I;ve really only felt as a babysitter to you guys...and that's all I'm interested in. Settling arguements, changing rights, and just beging the mod who does mod jobs and goes off to work on her own life. I may only be thirteen, but I'm one hell of a lot more mature and open then you guys. I don't care what I look like irl. I find people who really give a damn and want to be the prettiest person on the wiki shallow and stupid. Especially when they take pitures of other 'pretty' people and upload them, claimign that women looks like and is them. That's disgusting. I just don't knoww hat to say, other then this: Rowan, good luck and I hope you have fun running this place. Don't let your own feelings get in the way of what's right. Never judge people. Ever. And, in case you didn't see my reply in the chat, no, I don't think this'll just slip by us. I won't be able to let this go....if not forever, then ina really long time. Never be afraid to stand up for what you believe is right. Never let other's words bring you down. You are strong- and these are just words written on a keyboard. You'lI be the best damn crat this place has ever seen, and I'll give you your rights tomorrow after school and homework and such. Jjust....I don't know what else to say. Rainy, feel free to come into the wwiki chat to meet with me once in a while. I owe you some candy. Silver (China or somthing), please do the same as Rainy...I wanna tlak to you a few more times, along with leffy, Snowstar, SilverW, Raven, and, everyone.....I want to apologize personally for what a bitch i;ve been...I never meant....uhg. Last thing: cryp, I unblocked our PM's on wwiki. I'm sorry I did that....you never meant any harm, and I want to thank you for bringing this all to my attention. They may be pissed at you here, but I appreciate it....out of everyone, you had the guts to tell me to my face, with or without a group. That means a lot to me. Okay, I have one final request: when i leave, delete the kittypet balnsk and any chararts I;ve made. I don't want those used here. Feel free to put my cats up for approval, except for Reedstar, Azuregaze, Moonsight, Fadeshadow, Risingfeather, Silvermist, and Applelegs...just....say they all died ina tragic accident. They're too important for me to want to have their characters ruined by a person who changes their personalities. i'm sorry if they're your cats' mates, but...I just can't have them used. They're some of my favorite characters.... And, well, I guess that's it. I...I'll miss almost all of you. And the person I don't miss already knows who they are, and I can't let that slide. So...I'll be on wwiki if you ever wish to speak with me. I doubt you will after this, but, hey. I wanted to give it a shot. So long. ---edit--- A week or two ago, a few of you were talking about how you knew what song you'd want as your song when (and if) you ever left wikia. Well, I'm not leaving wikia, but gave some thought as to what song I'd like... Just do one last thing for me, and go listen to this. That's my song, and I refused to tell you all a few weeks ago because I never thought I;d ever have need for it. Well, I was wrong. Category:Blog posts